Who is Voldemort?
by Sugarplumjellygum
Summary: Rose and Hugo find an Article from the Daily Prophet dated 2 May 1998 and question Ron and Hermione about it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**Who is Voldemort?**

_**POTTER, WEASLEY AND GRANGER DEFEAT HE - WHO - MUST - NOT - BE - NAMED!**_

_In a showdown this morning, May 2__nd__ 1998, Harry Potter, with the help of his best friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger finished Lord Voldemort off once and for all._

_Harry Potter gave a very short comment and refused to answer question._

"_It's been a long journey; getting to this point but we've made it. Thanks to everyone that helped and supported me."_

_We tried to push for more details about the resent events, asking many people for information but we received the same 'No comment' reply all around._

_Eventually acting Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt answered our pleas, however not giving us much in the way of knowledge of the situation. _

"_When Harry, Ron and Hermione are ready there will be a Press Conference. For now, they need rest."_

_We apologise folks but that is all we have on their 10 Month Camping Trip – as some who know a bit more than us are calling it. You will know more when we do. The Press Conference date will be announced in the paper._

"Remember what dad said at Kings Cross? 'Don't let it worry you. It's me. I'm extremely famous.' This must be what he was on about!" said Rose seriously

Hugo just sat there, stunned, looking at the huge photo of his parents' and uncle which was placed under the equally as large heading. "But I don't understand." He said, finally finding his voice

It was Christmas Eve. Rose and Hugo Weasley were sitting in the kitchen at home reading an article Rose had found.

15 minutes earlier 11 year old Rose had come into the kitchen in search of her 10 year old brother Hugo.

"Where are mum and dad?" Rose asked quietly

"Outside." Muttered Hugo, not taking his eyes off the magazine he was reading

Rose walked up to him and pulled the magazine away. "Hey!" yelled Hugo

"Be quiet!" hissed Rose, "You know people sometimes look at us in the shops and such?"

"Yeah." Said Hugo hesitantly

"I think I know why!"

Rose had caught his attention now; he kicked the chair next to him out from under the table, inviting her to sit down.

"Go on." He said as Rose sat down

"Well, I wondered what would cause people to stare at us and then I thought _The Daily Prophet_!"

"What?" said a very confused Hugo

"Something happened before we were born, I guess, causing people to take interest in mum and dad so it must have been in the _Prophet_. All the big news is."

"Yeah. Yeah, that makes sense. But how are we going to get our hands on old _Prophets_?"

"I already have!"

"Of course you have. Did you raid Hogwarts library?"

"No, just dad's study." She replied innocently.

Rose then slammed the article down in front of Hugo where his magazine had been just minutes ago. They leant in and read it together in silence.

Back in the present Rose pulled the article to herself and re-read it.

"What don't you understand?" she asked after reading it for the 4th time

"Why they never told us?" Hugo asked in a far away voice

"Oh, yeah. I hadn't really thought about that."

"Well that was just dumb! Here they come. Quick, hide it!" yelped Hugo

Rose jumped out of her chair and bolted for her room. Her parents' would be very angry if they knew she had been snooping in Ron's study and obviously they had kept this all a secret for good reason, so she was sure they would be upset that she and Hugo knew.

"What's up with your sister?" Ron asked Hugo

"I...I, er...yeah." he said and sprung up from his chair and ran to his room too

Ron looked at Hermione who looked just as confused as he felt. He shrugged and sat down next to her.

"I wish I had green fingers." Hermione said after a moment of silence

"What?"

"Muggle expression. My daisies aren't growing nicely!" Hermione moaned

"Cast a spell in them." Ron offered

"Hmmm." Replied Hermione

Later that evening Rose and Hugo stood outside Hugo's room squabbling over whether or not they were going to talk to their parent's about the article Rose had found.

"We have to ask!" insisted Hugo

"No we don't! They'll skin us alive." Hissed Rose angrily

"Correction," said Hugo, shaking his head "They'll skin you alive for digging in daddy's study. Besides aren't you a little bit curious?"

Rose couldn't deny it. She was plenty curious.

"Dinner's ready!" Hermione called

That ended their argument as Rose and Hugo rushed to the dining room to eat.

Dinner was a quiet affair that evening which worried Ron and Hermione slightly. Normally Hermione had to threaten them with various spells to get them to be quiet and eat.

Rose and Hugo offered to take dishes into the kitchen once everyone was finished.

"What is going on?" Hermione asked Ron in a hushed voice

"I have no idea. It's actually worrying me."

Just then they heard their kids shouting in the kitchen.

"No Hugo!" shouted Rose

"Why not?" Hugo shouted back

"Because I don't want to!" snapped Rose

"Well I do!" yelled Hugo

"Hey!" shouted Ron, drowning out Rose and Hugo's voices as he and Hermione entered the kitchen "What's going on?"

The words had barely left Ron's mouth when Hugo spoke.

"Who's Voldemort?" he asked, looking at his parents

"Hugo!" squealed Rose

There was a loud smash as the glasses in Hermione's hands hit the floor and shattered.

Ron and Hermione we both shocked into silence. Ron recovered before Hermione.

"Where did you heard that name?" he asked quietly

"Why didn't you tell us you helped Uncle Harry kill someone?" Rose asked

"Harry never killed him." Squeaked Hermione

"Then what happened?" questioned Hugo

"Sit down." Ron said gently

"I'm just going to give you an overview. I know you guys hate it when we say you're too young to understand but in this case it is very true. You really won't understand it all." Said Ron as he, Hermione and their children sat down at the kitchen table.

"We will explain it in more depth when you are older." Said Hermione

"91 years ago, almost to the day, a boy named Tom Marvolo Riddle was born and he was a nasty boy. He hurt people for no good reason. When he was 11 he went to Hogwarts, just like all of us do. He was very clever and had top grades. He did some evil stuff at school and when he was on holidays. Killed a few people by the time he was 16 years old. Once he was out of school he took the name Lord Voldemort. He started gathering followers," Ron looked at Hermione at this point, she nodded, answering his unspoken question "He called them Death Easters. He was gaining a lot of power and the more power he gained the more he killed. His followers killed too. Then in 1981 your uncle Harry was just 1 years old and Voldemort went after him and his mum and dad. He killed Lily and James but Harry survived. Voldemort disappeared after Harry survived but he came back in 1995 and again tried to kill your uncle. In 1998 there was a big war and in the end Voldemorts' spell backfired and hit him instead of Harry and he died."

"But how?" asked a slightly pale Hugo

"That's all got to do with Wand Lore and High Jinxes." Replied Hermione

Hugo frowned, he definitely wasn't going to understand this yet "How did Uncle Harry stay alive when his mum and dad didn't?"

"Love. Lily sacrificed herself to save Harry and that protected him." Answered Hermione

Rose finally injected herself into the conversation, "So why did you have to help him if he could survive from his mum's love?"

"There was a lot of dark magic and curse that Voldemort had used and we had to get rid of them in order to stop him killing more people. Harry couldn't do it alone, despite his efforts, he needed us." Replied Ron

"Is that how Uncle Fred died and Teddy's mum and dad and granddad?" asked Hugo

"Yes." Ron said quietly

They sat in silence for a while. Hugo and Rose were reeling at this new information, Ron and Hermione on the other hand felt a little off balance, it had been a while since Voldemort was mentioned in their house.

"I'm so sorry that we aren't telling you very much but it was very difficult for all of us and emotional and sad. There are things that only your mum, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny and I know because it's still hard to talk about." Said Ron just as quietly as before

"When you are older we will tell you more." Said Hermione, touching each of her children's hands

"Now," said Ron, suddenly stern "I want you to promise not to say anything to your cousins. Their parent's will tell them when they are ready."

"What if people ask at school?" asked Rose

"Just tell them we helped get rid of a bad man." Said Hermione

"You promise to keep this to yourselves?" asked Ron gently

Hugo and Rose nodded in reply.

"How did you find out about Voldemort anyway?" asked Hermione

Rose pulled out the article and placed it on the table, nervously waiting for her punishment for digging in Ron's office.

"Oh." Said Ron, he didn't know what else to say, he wasn't surprised that his kids had gone investigating and digging in his office for something that would explain all the stares – assuming that was why they did it he thought as he read the article for what must have been the millionth time.

"Why don't you two go play." Hermione suggested

They jumped up and ran out of the kitchen, "My dragon is gonna take yours down!" shouted Hugo

"Ha ah!" replied Rose

"You ok?" Hermione asked as she wiped tears from Ron's eyes

"It's been so long since I've talked about this and Fred." He whispered

"I wish they hadn't found out like this." Said Hermione, having taken the article when Ron offered it and looking at it, "Do you think we're bad parents for not telling them?"

"No, we had a right to keep them as grounded as possible." Replied Ron, pulling Hermione onto his lap

"I guess you're right." She sighed, giving Ron a soft kiss on the lips before leaning back and snuggling into his arms.

The End

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this...


End file.
